


Antichi nemici

by Ellygattina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Mancano pochi giorni a Natale e Draco sta vagando di sera nella Londra babbana, solo e infreddolito, in cerca di un posto dove stare. Ha perso tutto dopo la guerra e sembra ormai aver toccato il fondo. Sarà forse la volta buona che riuscirà a risalire?*Questa storia partecipa alle iniziative “Advent Calendar 2020” e “Saint Lucia's Day” indette dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Antichi nemici

Mancavano pochi giorni a Natale e ben dopo il tramonto Draco Malfoy, come ormai succedeva spesso, vagava per le strade della periferia di Londra in cerca di un posto sicuro per passare la notte. Mesi prima, infatti, il Ministero aveva deciso di sequestrare tutti i beni della sua famiglia come risarcimento per la guerra, condannandolo di fatto a vivere alla macchia tra i Babbani per sfuggire alla rabbia di entrambe le fazioni che per la prima volta si erano “unite” contro di lui. Molti infatti erano decisamente scontenti che Harry Potter avesse testimoniato a suo favore, evitandogli di raggiungere il padre ad Azkaban, e i pochi Mangiamorte rimasti in circolazione lo erano ancora di più, dal momento che la Gazzetta del Profeta aveva sottolineato più volte come le loro informazioni avessero portato alla cattura di nomi importanti. A rimetterci in tutto questo, purtroppo, era stata sua madre, che incapace di abbandonarlo al suo destino, aveva deciso di seguirlo nella fuga. Per qualche mese era andata abbastanza bene, nonostante tutto, ma una sera Draco, tornando a casa dal suo lavoro in un locale Babbano, l'aveva trovata morta nel loro temporaneo rifugio dopo un evidente attacco da parte di ignoti, e in quel momento era stato certo che a breve sarebbe toccato anche a lui. Erano in troppi a volere la sua testa e sapeva già che nessuno dei loro amici e vecchi alleati gli avrebbe mai dato una mano a nascondersi. Disperato per la perdita dell'unica persona che gli era rimasta, quella notte aveva sperato a lungo che l'aggressore tornasse a finire il lavoro ma nessuno si era più fatto vivo e il giorno dopo, capendo con orrore che Narcissa Malfoy non avrebbe mai avuto giustizia perché madre e moglie di Mangiamorte, aveva deciso di onorare almeno la promessa che si erano scambiati all'inizio della loro fuga. Sapevano infatti fin troppo bene che sarebbe stato pericoloso ed entrambi, prima di lasciare per l'ultima volta il Manor, si erano assicurati a vicenda che avrebbero fatto di tutto per continuare a vivere il più dignitosamente possibile qualunque cosa fosse accaduta all'altro. In realtà Draco non si aspettava che quel fardello sarebbe ricaduto su di lui, dal momento che l'astio generale era rivolto soprattutto al traditore che aveva permesso ai Mangiamorte di entrare ad Hogwarts la prima volta, ma sebbene il desiderio di farla finita l'avesse già sfiorato più di una volta, non aveva avuto il coraggio di lasciarsi andare del tutto. Per questo motivo, da alcune settimane a quella parte, andava avanti per inerzia da un punto all'altro del Paese, cercando di rendersi invisibile a chiunque e comprando il necessario per vivere grazie ai soldi che avevano raccolto a fatica con i loro umili lavori nel breve periodo passato insieme. Tra quelli e la minima parte dei loro averi che avevano avuto il permesso di portarsi dietro per cominciare una nuova vita tra i Babbani, era riuscito in qualche modo a cavarsela fino a quel momento, ma sarebbe presto arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi un altro impiego, rendendo decisamente più difficile il suo intento di passare inosservato. Al momento, però, aveva cose più urgenti a cui pensare e stringendosi il più possibile nel cappotto rovinato dopo tante notti passate a dormire per terra nei vicoli, continuò a camminare in cerca di un rifugio per i senzatetto in cui avrebbe trovato, se non altro, un pasto caldo e un riparo per la notte. Erano alcuni giorni che si sentiva anche peggio del solito ma non poteva fermarsi troppo a lungo nello stesso posto per un semplice raffreddore e quella mattina era stato costretto a spostarsi di nuovo per l'ennesima volta. In realtà non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa stesse cercando con tanto impegno ma si augurava di trovarlo presto perché quel genere di vita non gli si addiceva proprio. Con l'arrivo dell'inverno, il freddo era sempre più intenso e i luoghi in cui nascondersi -come del resto i soldi- stavano ormai per finire; benché cercasse di allontanare il più possibile il momento, presto avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi a costruirsi una nuova vita da qualche parte senza neanche sua madre a sostenerlo.  
Sconsolato e infreddolito, procedette per la sua strada a testa bassa sforzandosi di ignorare il vento gelido che si insinuava ovunque e le decorazioni natalizie dei Babbani, che sembravano quasi schernirlo ricordandogli impietosamente la famiglia e gli amici che non avrebbe più avuto.

  


Nello stesso momento Hermione Granger, appena uscita dal suo lavoro al Ministero della Magia, si preparava a Smaterializzarsi vicino a casa rabbrividendo per l'aria fredda che prometteva altra neve. Quella mattina, infatti, Londra si era svegliata con le strade coperte da un candido manto e la ragazza aveva dovuto prestare la massima attenzione a dove metteva i piedi per non ruzzolare a terra nei suoi brevi spostamenti.  
Dopo un'ultima controllata nei dintorni, girò su se stessa e sparì, raggiungendo quindi in pochi secondi il tranquillo quartiere di periferia in cui si era stabilita alcune settimane prima.  
Aggiustandosi la sciarpa che le copriva metà del viso, si avviò verso casa pregustando una serata di lettura davanti al camino ma i suoi piani, a quanto pare, erano destinati ad andare in fumo. Inizialmente, svoltato un angolo, si accorse a malapena dell'uomo con il cappotto logoro che camminava lento a qualche metro di distanza da lei, limitandosi a un sospiro malinconico nel constatare che si trattava, con ogni probabilità, di un senzatetto in cerca di un riparo per la notte. C'era infatti una parrocchia, nelle vicinanze, che offriva loro il necessario e immaginò che fosse diretto lì come tanti altri in quel periodo in cui le temperature si erano fatte più rigide. Era triste pensare che una persona all'apparenza così giovane dovesse rivolgersi a quella struttura ma purtroppo erano cose che capitavano.  
Abbassò quindi lo sguardo ma un attimo dopo un tonfo la costrinse ad alzarlo di nuovo e correre verso lo sconosciuto con il cuore in gola, rischiando un paio di volte di scivolare.  
«Va tutto bene, signore?» domandò preoccupata quando l'ebbe raggiunto, vedendo che non si muoveva.  
Non ottenne risposta e si chinò allora su di lui cercandone il polso. Per fortuna era ancora vivo e aveva già il cellulare in mano -opportunamente incantato per resistere alla magia- quando vide il suo volto. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata di incontrarlo lì ma quello, nonostante l'aspetto molto diverso dal solito, era sicuramente Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione lo osservò per un attimo, improvvisamente indecisa su cosa fare. Non c'erano dubbi che il ragazzo avesse bisogno di aiuto, visto il calore della sua pelle e l'eccessiva magrezza, e la scelta più saggia per curare un mago sarebbe stata rivolgersi al San Mungo, ma non poteva garantire la sua sicurezza in un luogo pubblico. Sapeva infatti che lui e la madre erano stati costretti a vivere tra i Babbani dopo la confisca dei loro beni e le era anche giunta voce che la signora Malfoy fosse morta in un'aggressione compiuta da ignoti. Il Ministero li aveva tenuti d'occhio in quel periodo ma poco o nulla era stato fatto, evidentemente, per evitare il peggio e Draco aveva fatto perdere le sue tracce il giorno dopo.  
Ricordava che il fatto l'aveva colpita, al momento, e sia lei che Harry si erano decisamente indignati all'atroce sospetto che nessuno avesse davvero indagato sull'accaduto, ma nonostante il nome, non erano ancora nella posizione di imporsi sui rispettivi superiori per fare giustizia e alla fine, almeno per quanto la riguardava, doveva ammettere di aver accantonato il problema. Era passato poco più di un anno e mezzo dalla fine della guerra e da qualche mese, completati i suoi studi ad Hogwarts, aveva trovato un impiego al Ministero che la teneva molto occupata. Era sempre stata attenta e scrupolosa e fin dall'inizio si era sforzata di svolgere i suoi compiti nel miglior modo possibile, vedendosi quindi affidare di lì a poco una mole di lavoro non indifferente.  
Hermione lo osservò per qualche istante ma alla fine, dopo un ultimo tentativo di svegliarlo, decise di portarlo a casa sua. Non era certo un'esperta in materia ma prima di partire con Harry e Ron alla ricerca degli Horcrux si era procurata alcuni libri di Medimagia, imparando alcune nozioni di base che l'avrebbero aiutata a capirne di più. Se fosse stato necessario l'avrebbe portato poi al San Mungo, facendo il possibile per garantirgli un trattamento equo e un minimo di sicurezza, ma avrebbe comunque preferito occuparsene di persona. Non che morisse dalla voglia di avere in casa il Serpeverde che per anni le aveva reso la vita un inferno, ma non aveva cuore di abbandonarlo al suo destino. In quel periodo era cresciuta abbastanza da capire il motivo del suo pessimo comportamento nei suoi confronti e non era giusto accanirsi su di lui quando era chiaro che non avesse avuto molte possibilità di scegliere con chi schierarsi. Senza contare che Voldemort aveva perso anche grazie al coraggio di sua madre, che gli aveva mentito al momento giusto, e aiutare suo figlio in un momento simile era il minimo che potesse fare per ringraziarla.  
Dopo aver controllato che non ci fosse nessuno in giro, si fece passare un suo braccio intorno alle spalle prima di alzarsi da terra, procedendo poi a fatica verso casa sua. Per un attimo era stata seriamente tentata di aiutarsi con la magia ma all'ultimo istante aveva deciso di evitare. Non poteva rischiare di essere sorpresa dai Babbani con una bacchetta in mano e per fortuna il ragazzo era crollato a pochi passi dalla sua villetta. Il tragitto le sembrò fin troppo lungo ma alla fine poté richiudersi la porta alle spalle con un sospiro di sollievo e farlo levitare fino al divano.  
A quel punto, dopo essersi liberata del cappotto e del completo elegante da lavoro che le intralciava i movimenti, tornò in salotto ed eseguì alcuni semplici incantesimi per inquadrare meglio la situazione. Non sembrava essere nulla di grave, per fortuna, e dopo avergli asciugato i vestiti bagnati con un colpo di bacchetta, andò a cercare una coperta calda e tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto esserle utile per dargli un minimo di sollievo. Da quel che aveva capito, doveva trattarsi di una semplice influenza probabilmente trascurata, motivo per cui la febbre era tanto alta, e non c'era da stupirsi che alla fine fosse crollato in mezzo alla strada. Di certo poco pratico del mondo Babbano e senza un posto in cui sentirsi davvero al sicuro, non osava immaginare da quanto tempo andasse avanti così e per un attimo gli dispiacque sinceramente per lui. Sapeva per esperienza quanto fosse dura la vita dei fuggiaschi ed era triste pensare che in un'era di pace ci fossero ancora ragazzi della sua età costretti a guardarsi le spalle in ogni momento. Nonostante gli errori che di certo aveva fatto, non meritava di finire così e guardandolo ora non sembrava nemmeno lo stesso odioso Serpeverde che l'aveva tormentata per anni a scuola. Per fortuna Hermione non era tipo da cercare vendetta per le offese subite e almeno da quel punto di vista Draco Malfoy poteva stare tranquillo per un po'.  
Stupita da se stessa, visto che mai avrebbe immaginato di fare un giorno una cosa simile, gli fece bere a fatica qualche sorso di una pozione per abbassare la febbre che teneva sempre in casa e gli appoggiò quindi un panno fresco sulla fronte.  
Sorrise nel vederlo sospirare di sollievo e rimase al suo fianco per ore, con pochissime interruzioni, cercando di tenerlo tranquillo quando si agitava nel sonno in preda agli incubi.

  


Draco non si era nemmeno accorto di cadere e sentire all'improvviso il freddo della neve sulle parti scoperte era stato come ricevere uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Al momento di rialzarsi e riprendere il cammino, però, tutta la stanchezza di una giornata passata all'aperto a controllare i dintorni prima di decidere eventualmente di fermarsi, gli crollò addosso e non riuscì nemmeno a muovere un muscolo.  
Sapendo che in giro c'era solo lui, decise allora di riposarsi per un po' senza neanche rendersi conto che era l'idea peggiore che avesse avuto da mesi. A nessuno sarebbe importato della sua sorte, comunque, e per una volta poteva anche permettersi di abbassare un attimo la guardia.  
A riscuoterlo in parte dal suo torpore era stata la voce di una donna che dopo pochi secondi, o forse ore, aveva detto qualcosa che non si era neppure sforzato di capire. Sapeva che si stava avvicinando ma i suoni erano sempre più lontani e sebbene l'istinto gli urlasse di reagire, non aveva la forza di fare nulla.  
Aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi mentre la donna, strega o Babbana che fosse, si chinava su di lui.  
Stupito, l'aveva sentita prendergli il polso in cerca del battito e sospirare di sollievo, lasciandogli nel petto una strana sensazione. Non era più abituato alle premure di un'altra persona e per un attimo gli era dispiaciuto quando lei aveva ritirato la mano ma restare vigile diventava ogni istante più complicato e ben presto aveva ceduto, senza volerlo, al richiamo dell'oblio.  
  
Al suo risveglio, dopo un tempo indefinito, si accorse che tutto, intorno a lui, era morbido e caldo. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo e si sforzò di aprire gli occhi per controllare la situazione, ma di nuovo il suo corpo si rifiutò di rispondergli. Non era un buon segno ma gli altri sensi non suggerivano un immediato pericolo e si domandò se dovesse ringraziare per questo la donna che l'aveva trovato in strada. Si trattava forse di qualcuno che conosceva? Per quanto ne sapeva, nessuna ragazza Serpeverde di sua conoscenza viveva da quelle parti ma Daphne, Astoria o Pansy gli sembravano le uniche che in un momento di estrema difficoltà gli avrebbero forse dato una mano. Ora che ci pensava, però, nemmeno loro avevano mosso un dito per aiutarlo negli ultimi due anni ma essere soccorso da qualcuno di un'altra Casa era anche meno probabile. E se invece fosse stata una Babbana? Sarebbe stato il colmo essere salvato proprio da una persona che un tempo aveva tanto disprezzato ma ultimamente tutte le sue certezze sembravano essere destinate a crollare e non poteva escluderlo a priori. Di sicuro avrebbe spiegato perché gli si fosse avvicinata senza timori lasciandolo in vita ma non doveva avere comunque tutte le rotelle a posto per aiutare in quel modo un vagabondo di cui non sapeva nulla. La superficie su cui era disteso, infatti, assomigliava molto a un divano e aveva seri dubbi che negli ospedali Babbani i pazienti passassero lì il loro tempo anziché a letto.  
Mentre era immerso in questi pensieri confusi, sentì qualcuno avvicinargli un bicchiere alle labbra e solo in quel momento si accorse di avere molta sete. Senza pensare alle possibili conseguenze, bevve qualche sorso di un liquido stranamente familiare che non riuscì a riconoscere prima di essere adagiato di nuovo tra i cuscini. Un attimo dopo avvertì qualcosa di fresco sulla fronte e non poté trattenere un sospiro di sollievo. L'aveva desiderato spesso negli ultimi giorni e non poteva credere che qualcuno l'avesse finalmente accontentato. Per un attimo gli tornò in mente la madre, che mesi prima, non avendo più elfi domestici che si occupassero di tutto, aveva fatto lo stesso quando gli era venuta la febbre. Il dolore per la sua perdita troppo recente tornò a galla di colpo ed era ancora là quando si addormentò di nuovo, tormentando il suo sonno con un incubo dopo l'altro. 

  


Erano passate ore da quando Hermione aveva trovato Draco e la situazione le sembrava sempre più irreale. Era abituata a vederlo sempre borioso e distaccato e invece adesso piangeva e gridava nel sonno al probabile orrore della guerra con tutto ciò che ne era seguito. Di tanto in tanto, infatti, gli usciva di bocca qualche parola comprensibile e ormai era chiaro che Harry, intervenendo in sua difesa poco dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, avesse sempre avuto ragione. Per quanto incredibile potesse essere, anche Malfoy era stato decisamente una vittima di eventi troppo grandi per loro e a un certo punto le era venuto naturale prenderlo per le spalle e parlargli con calma per cercare di tranquillizzarlo. Sapeva bene che difficilmente il ragazzo avrebbe potuto sentirla ma doveva provarci e fu un sollievo vedere che il trucco funzionava.  
Superato l'imbarazzo iniziale, rimase quindi seduta sul bordo del divano, bagnando l'asciugamano ogni pochi minuti finché questi, all'ennesimo urlo, non aprì gli occhi di colpo.  
A quel punto si fissarono straniti per qualche secondo, Hermione con le mani ancora sulle sue spalle, senza riuscire a credere a ciò che stavano vedendo. La giovane strega era come ipnotizzata dalla quantità di emozioni che passavano rapide in quegli occhi chiarissimi mentre per Draco la scena era ancora più incredibile. Per qualche assurdo motivo Hermione Granger era davanti a lui con una strana espressione che non riusciva a decifrare, e a meno che non si sbagliasse di grosso, c'erano serie possibilità che si trovasse a casa sua. A quanto pare stava ancora sognando ma la sensazione di un paio di mani che gli stringevano forte le spalle sembrava reale e non vedeva nessun altro intorno.  
«Granger?» pronunciò alla fine sorpreso e la ragazza si riscosse mollando di colpo la presa come se si fosse scottata.  
«Sì. Ti ho visto svenire a pochi passi da casa mia e non potevo lasciarti lì» gli rispose rigida dopo qualche secondo.  
Draco non capì il motivo di quell'atteggiamento così distaccato da un istante all'altro ma il suo cervello stava ancora cercando di elaborare quella frase. Era incredibile che fosse stata proprio lei a salvarlo dopo tutti i dispetti e le prese in giro di cui era stata vittima per colpa sua, per non parlare poi di quando sua zia Bellatrix l'aveva torturata a lungo davanti a lui nel salone del Manor, ma doveva ammettere che aveva senso. Chi altri, se non la migliore amica di Harry Potter, avrebbe potuto fermarsi ad aiutarlo senza fargli del male? Benché si sentisse ancora decisamente debole, infatti, non c'era paragone con le sue condizioni di chissà quanto tempo prima ed era chiaro che fosse stata la ragazza a curarlo. Con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere sul tavolino la boccetta di una pozione e una bacinella con dell'acqua e gli sembrò tutto ancora più strano.  
«Come ti senti, Malfoy?» domandò la strega dopo qualche minuto nella speranza di rompere il ghiaccio. Quel silenzio carico di imbarazzo e stupore stava diventando decisamente fastidioso e fu un sollievo vederlo riscuotersi.  
«Sei stata tu ad aiutarmi...» mormorò Draco ancora sotto shock, ricordando le sensazioni che aveva provato quando “la donna misteriosa” l'aveva soccorso nella neve. Davvero, quante probabilità c'erano che le forze lo abbandonassero a pochi passi dalla casa di uno dei Salvatori del Mondo Magico? Sull'onda di quel pensiero, si ricordò che l'ex compagna di scuola era fidanzata con uno dei Weasley, che di certo gli avrebbe la festa all'istante se l'avesse trovato lì.  
«Nessuno merita di morire assiderato, Malfoy» gli spiegò Hermione in tono strano. «E se cerchi Ron, puoi stare tranquillo. Non viviamo insieme» aggiunse poi con un sorrisetto divertito, notando le occhiate di malcelata preoccupazione che lanciava in giro.  
Il ragazzo la guardò male per un attimo e lei ridacchiò prima di alzarsi e andare a predere qualcosa fuori dalla sua visuale.  
Al suo ritorno, pochi secondi più tardi, aveva in mano un piatto con del brodo che stranamente gli porse.  
«Dovresti mangiare anche tu qualcosa prima di dormire» gli spiegò con semplicità e Draco la osservò di nuovo sempre più stupito.  
«Perché...» mormorò tra sé senza neanche concludere la frase. Era assurdo che facesse tanto per lui e per un attimo si domandò se fosse sicuro accettare.  
«Non sembri uno che mangia regolarmente e non ti ho certo salvato dalla neve per farti morire di fame. Avevo preparato una minestra di verdure per cena e ne ho lasciata un po' anche per te» rispose comunque la strega e il ragazzo, sussurrando un “grazie” a malapena udibile, prese il piatto e cominciò a mangiare in silenzio con le sue parole che gli risuonavano nelle orecchie. Probabilmente lei non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa significasse quella frase per qualcuno che non aveva nulla e per l'ennesima volta negli ultimi tre anni non poté fare a meno di stupirsi per la bontà di quella Nata Babbana che fino a poco tempo prima insultava senza riguardi. Sapeva bene che era sufficiente un incantesimo per avere maggiori quantità di cibi o bevande ma qualcosa in quella frase gli diceva che non avesse usato la magia. Si guardò bene dal chiederlo ma di nuovo si sentì in colpa per averle reso la vita un inferno durante i primi anni ad Hogwarts.  
Da parte sua Hermione lo guardava di sottecchi, cercando di capire cosa stesse pensando. Non le era sfuggito il lampo di gratitudine che aveva visto per un attimo nel suo sguardo, e se da un lato poteva capirne il motivo, viste le condizioni in cui l'aveva trovato, dall'altro le riusciva ancora difficile credere che potesse provare simili sentimenti nei suoi confronti. Era passato tanto tempo da quando la chiamava “Sanguesporco” per le sue origini Babbane ma gli insulti e le risate dei Serpeverde le risuonavano ancora nelle orecchie ogni volta che ci pensava. La guerra li aveva cambiati tutti moltissimo ma era strano che per alcuni il cambiamento fosse stato così profondo. Non doveva essere l'unico, in realtà, da ciò che aveva visto e sentito al Ministero, ma vederlo con i suoi occhi in Draco Malfoy faceva particolarmente effetto.  
Poco dopo il ragazzo le restituì il piatto vuoto e si sdraiò di nuovo. Si sentiva ancora debole e ben presto gli occhi gli si chiusero di nuovo.  
A quel punto Hermione, rimasta per un po' a fargli compagnia, gli passò un altro bicchiere di pozione prima di andare a letto. Era stato strano e imbarazzante mostrargli dov'era il bagno e dargli la buonanotte ma sapeva di star facendo la cosa giusta ed era contenta, in fondo, di poter fare qualcosa per lui. Non aveva dimenticato i brutti momenti che aveva passato per colpa sua ma con la guerra erano decisamente passati in secondo piano e sapeva che adesso era il momento di perdonare se volevano costruire davvero una comunità magica degna di questo nome.  
Dal canto suo Draco, sdraiato sul divano con la luce spenta, riviveva ogni assurdo istante di quella serata rendendosi conto, con enorme stupore, che forse esisteva ancora anche per lui una minima possibilità di salvezza. La strega, infatti, aveva trovato a un certo punto il coraggio di chiedergli timidamente come se la fosse cavata dopo la fuga nel mondo Babbano per salvarsi la vita e se all'inizio il ragazzo era stato restio a parlargliene, non aveva potuto fare a meno di convincersi quando lei, con un certo imbarazzo, aveva confessato di sentirsi in debito con sua madre per la loro vittoria su Voldemort e di voler iniziare a mettere, in prima persona, le basi per una comunità più solida. Un discorso che l'aveva colpito sotto parecchi punti di vista e sebbene la giovane non sapesse ancora esattamente come fargli ottenere un nuovo posto nel mondo a cui apparteneva da sempre, non aveva motivo di non crederle. Era convinto che non sarebbe più successo, ma ora iniziava a intravedere una piccola luce in mezzo al buio che lo circondava da settimane ed era incredibile che ad accenderla fosse stata proprio la Nata Babbana che un tempo avrebbe voluto sparisse dalla faccia della Terra.

  


Prompt: Miseria

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! È la prima volta che scrivo su questi due e spero di averli resi al meglio. Mi rendo conto che Draco potrebbe sembrare forse parecchio OOC, ma essendo passato del tempo dalla fine della guerra, ho pensato potesse starci. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa alle iniziative “Advent Calendar 2020” e “Saint Lucia's Day” (per l'immagine sotto e alcuni spunti) indette dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin se la storia vi è piaciuta, perché senza di lei non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks), dove vi attendono inoltre periodiche iniziative di scrittura e disegno con i nostri amati personaggi. Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona serata e un felicissimo anno nuovo per voi e i vostri cari.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina

  
<https://i.postimg.cc/jjYj8dkZ/7-Saint-Lucia-s-Day-Harry-Potter-fic.jpg>


End file.
